


[Podfic] Teasing Means We Love You, Irritation Means You're Still Alive

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Egyptology, Gen, Historical References, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: HSavinien's story, read aloud (4min.)"Okay," Nile said, pointing at Joe with the hand holding her iced coffee. "Favorite low key job, go. There's got to besomelike that. It can’t all be shootouts with, I don’t know, traffickers and neonazis."“Of course, easy. The archaeological dig for Cairo University in ‘36.” Joe leaned back, crossing his ankles.Nile squinted at him suspiciously. “1936, right?”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] Teasing Means We Love You, Irritation Means You're Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teasing Means We Love You, Irritation Means You're Still Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009989) by [HSavinien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien). 



  


### Download/listen

    * **MP3:**[Click to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/33omt1D)



### File details

    * **Length:** 0:04:14
    * **File size:** 3Mo



### Additional credits

    * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
    * **Hosted by:** Paraka
    * **Work skin adapted from:** Azdaema



### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
  * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
  * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
  * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to t he writer for having blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
